Winged Freedom
by AkiraYuni
Summary: The story of two completely opposite characters who fall in love with each other unexpectedly. Oneshot. Drabble Version. TYL!Fem!18 x Young!Nurarihyon


**_Winged Freedom_**

 **Crossover: Katekyo Hitman Reborn x Nurarihyon no Mago**

 **(Post-KHR and 400YearsAgo-NoM)**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: TYL!Fem!Hibari Kyoya (TYL!Fem!18) x Young!Nurarihyon**

* * *

 **Inspired by both** _ **dementra's "Ayakashi no Miko"**_ **and** _ **kerosama1994's "Nurarihyon and I"**_

* * *

 **Oneshot**

 **(Drabble Version)**

* * *

 **Strongest**

Hibari Kyoya was the only other female of all the six guardians (excluding Rokudo Mukuro who was the other side of the Mist Guardian). She was given the title of the **"Strongest Guardian"** due to her fighting prowess and nearly-infinite endurance. She was undoubtedly powerful despite being a woman in a male-dominated world. Even without her Cloud Flames or Vongola Gear, she was still an enemy not be underestimated. She was someone who disliked "crowding" and just as the term implied, she hated company and preferred to do things alone just like the First Generation Cloud Guardian, _Alaude_.

* * *

 **Role**

Although Hibari had the tendency to distance herself from the rest of the Famiglia, she would definitely step in if her comrades were in danger. Her ability in battle and her lone wolf attitude fulfilled the role of the Cloud Guardian in the Vongola Famiglia, which was _"To be the aloof, drifting Cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind"_.

She was indeed the second coming of the First Generation Vongola Cloud Guardian.

 _Unfettered and unrestrained, she was truly one befitting of her status and title._

* * *

 **Foundation**

When she was still only in her teens, she had already created a group whose sole purpose was to instill discipline in her hometown which was Namimori. They were a group made out of delinquents who were personally reformed by her. They held a huge candle of utmost respect and loyalty towards her even when she had cared little (or more?) for their well-being.

However, when she grew older, her Disciplinary Committee had become an organization called the _Foundation_. She learned how to tolerate crowding to the best of her ability although even in mere minutes would she revert back to her old self.

* * *

 **Respect**

With everything she had experienced all due to one certain man - _Sawada Tsunayoshi -_ a former herbivore, she had come to respect him. He was by no means perfect but instead, very compassionate and kind. He was a man whom she was proud to follow that she called him by his given name rather than her usual titles. He was someone worth being bound to whether figuratively or literally. A charismatic leader who embodied the role of the _Vongola Sky Boss_ which was _"Rain, Storm, Cloud, Sun, Mist, and Lightning, he influences all of them. He understands and accepts all of them."_

* * *

 **Accident**

Hibari never expected to end up getting hit by the malfunctioning Ten Year Bazooka once again. She loathed the contraption to the very core. It was an irritating object that caused the person whomever was hit by it to be replaced by their Ten Years Older self. Of course, that would only happen when it wasn't touched by any of the curious-driven inventors. Unfortunately, Giannini (one of the top Vongola Inventors) managed to get his hands on it and upgrade it. He was running in the hallways of the base when he bumped into her which caused the bazooka to land onto her and make her disappear in a cloud of pink smoke.

* * *

 **Arrival**

Much to Hibari's ire, she had appeared right in the middle of what looked to be a crowded street and we all know how much she disliked it. Fortunately, Hibird, her little pet canary, was right there to soothe her aching desire to bite someone to death. She was seen wearing a dark purple kimono with wisteria flowers as a design on the cloth. As she continued to walk, she took note of how everyone was in a traditional get-up and that there was no hint of modern technology.

 _Was I sent into the past?_ She thought to herself quite calmly.

* * *

 **Job**

Once she learned what era she was in and that she wouldn't be able to get back anytime soon since five minutes had already passed, she decided to find some work. Sadly, in an era such as this, finding an ideal job wasn't going to cut it as women were more prone to housework rather than bodyguard duties.

A few minutes later, she got lucky and found an ad where they needed a bodyguard for a female princess. It had been a good thing that the were specifically looking for females otherwise it wouldn't work out at all.

* * *

 **Skilled**

As Hibari sauntered into the compound, the guards were unable to react to her sudden intrusion. It was only when she reached the stairs did they rush towards her with their weapons. She looked at them with disdain and dodged their attacks with ease.

"Weak herbivores..." She began. "...for disturbing me, you shall be bitten to death."

And then she beat them up without an ounce of mercy. They groaned in pain as they laid on the ground with bruises littered all over their body.

Meanwhile, a certain young onmyouji had been watching her from above.

* * *

 **Impression**

It only took one look at the conniving man for Hibari to know that he was a herbivore at fault. A _cowardly_ herbivore who would resort to anything to make himself rich. She felt disgusted after seeing him, however, when she met the bald-headed onmyouji, he was immediately entitled as an "omnivore" in her mind. She decided not to blame him for having to temporarily work under such a man. It was for the sake of his duty to exorcise the demons she guessed.

On the other hand, the _cowardly_ herbivore's daughter was something else. If she were anyone else, she would have wondered how the princess was brought up so different compared to a spoiled one. Nevertheless, she _wasn't_ anyone else and in fact, she could care less about it.

* * *

 **Detail**

"I have seen you fight, you are quite strong for a woman." The omnivore commented. "You would be an asset for the job, however, what we are dealing with are _ayakashi_. I would understand if you wish to decline."

"Ayakashi?" She murmured in an interested tone.

"Yes. There are reports of ayakashi interested in the princess' liver and they would not stop until they get it. We wish to stop them as one managed to get inside the compound recently. It would be much safer if a skilled woman was together with the - "

"Will there be strong opponents?" She cut him off.

"Uh...yes?"

* * *

 **Acceptance**

If there were going to be strong opponents whom she could fight with in order to satiate her bloodlust, she would take it then even if she had to work under such a greedy and conniving man. It was only temporarily after all and she would soon return back to her time anyway.

"Hn. I'll take the job." She said much to the omnivore's surprise.

 _Ayakashi._ She thought. _Opponents who she never had a chance to fight against. It would be an interesting battle if she were to encounter one._

"I-I see. Thank you for accepting this job."

* * *

 **Herbivore**

The princess who sat quietly at the back suddenly spoke up. "Ah! Come to think of it, may I ask what is your name?" She asked curiously. Hibari looked at her for a moment before answering her in a neutral tone.

"Hibari Kyoya, herbivore."

"H-h-herbivore?!" The three exclaimed in surprise at her sudden address to the princess.

"How dare you speak to my daughter that way?" The cowardly herbivore shouted in indignation at her behavior but she ignored him with ease.

"Please calm down, father." The princess tried to stop him and somehow she managed to. He looked at Hibari with annoyance evident in his face.

"Fine! But you better guard my daughter properly!"

"Hn."

* * *

 **Princess**

Yohime looked sadly towards the night sky from the opening of her room. She thought of how things had changed, all due to her powers. She even had to have a stranger guard her and risk her own life for hers.

 _Hibari Kyoya._

The name struck to her. It was definitely masculine and she couldn't help but wonder why Hibari-san's parents named her that way. That thinking changed after she observed the slightly older woman for a few days. It fitted her greatly, she was indeed like the cloud with her attitude and behavior. She grew to respect her independent ways and wished she could be like her.

Something she also learned along her days of observation was that Hibari-san loved small animals and looking at the sky. She couldn't help but slightly giggle at the former fact, the woman didn't seem to be the type but she supposed everyone had their own likes.

* * *

 **Intruder**

Hibari narrowed her eyes when she sensed someone enter her range of flames. She instantly moved and had the princess retreat to a secret room while she waited calmly for her opponent to arrive. Roll, her Ring Animal was let out after she fed it some of her flames of irritation (resolve). It groaned cutely as it looked at her from her finger. Meanwhile, Hibird was sitting on top of her head in a still manner. They could both sense her caution.

"Roll, stay still." She instructed the hedgehog as she laid it on her shoulder. It nodded and then hid itself under the layers of her long black hair.

* * *

 **Appearance**

 _"A lovely face. Who knew that such a cold and steely gaze could be so attractive against the moonlight?"_

Hibari's eyes widened in surprise. She knew that he was in vicinity after she had sensed him a few minutes ago thanks to her flames but to think, he had already been behind her! She turned around and found a (good-looking, although she would never admit in public) humanoid ayakashi calmly sitting as he smoked using her temporary employer's pipe.

"Ayakashi - " She was about to say more and take out her customized tonfas from her sleeves when he grabbed her from behind. He was strong, she could immediately sense.

"I see. Just as the rumors said, you are truly a peerless beauty." He commented with a smirk.

 _ **"I want you."**_

* * *

 **Position**

Hibari would have blushed at his words but they had no effect on her at all. He brought her down and leaned over her with half of his weight pinning her at the same time. As his face came closer to inspect her, she took advantage of his momentarily undivided attention to turn the tables on him. She grabbed his kimono and pulled him down while taking out a tonfa from her sleeve and wedging it right under his chin. He looked shocked for a moment before his lips formed a smug grin once again.

"Just as Karasu-Tengu said, you're a fine-looking woman. To add to that fact, I never thought you would be so bold too." He said while indicating to their current position.

* * *

 **Blush**

Nurarihyon couldn't help but grin even more when he saw the faint dust of pink light up on her cheeks. Her onyx-colored eyes - which had been so blank - began to show emotion, one in particular was embarrassment. It slowly turned into anger and he watched in fascination as her face darkened when she raised up the odd weapon in her hands. It suddenly burst into flames, the color purple was both vivid and bright.

She was about to strike down right at his face but he managed to block it with his sword. It was quite a close call, otherwise his face would have been burned. He could even feel the flames emitting from the weapon.

* * *

 **Escape**

"Oi, oi, what kind of weapon is that?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Herbivore," she called out to him. "for embarrassing me, _I'll bite you to death!"_ She cried out in fury as she tried to attack him. Much to her annoyance, he blocked every single one and managed to get away from her.

They were interrupted when she heard the omnivore's footsteps rushing towards the room. The annoying ayakashi herbivore took that exact moment to lean down to her ear to speak.

"Nurarihyon." And he moved towards the door. She looked behind and found him staring at her with his usual smirk on.

"That's what people call me." He said. "You're interesting, I'll be back."

He disappeared just as the omnivore slammed open the door.

* * *

 **Visit**

Soon several nights passed as the ayakashi from the night before continued to visit Hibari. She had the princess stationed in a different room from then on and it proved to be a fruitful idea. The omnivore guarded the princess as she was busy being the bait.

 _"The onmyouji are working hard again tonight."_ His voice echoed throughout the room.

She didn't notice when but she somehow became accustomed to hearing it every night and would have attacked him as per usual for a greeting but this night she decided not to. She glanced his way before looking at the night sky once more. She saw a faint outline of her pet canary as it flew towards her and landed on her head.

* * *

 **Song**

 _"midori tanabiku namimori no_

 _dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_  
 _itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage_  
 _aa..._

 _tomo ni utaou namimori chuu"_

Nurarihyon listened as the young woman's pet canary began to sing that certain song again. He could tell that she liked it very much judging from how often he saw her lips form a small smile on her face. She looked mesmerizing whenever he saw her like that. It didn't happen a lot of times since the canary wasn't there all the time but he cherished the moments when he did. He smiled when she didn't attack him.

 _Was it possible that she was finally accepting his presence?_

* * *

 **Freedom**

"Hey, do you want to go outside?" The ayakashi asked after Hibird finished singing.

She turned to him slightly but not fully facing him. "Hn. Why do you ask, herbivore?" She asked back. He smirked and grabbed her arm, pulling her close towards him. "It will only be for one night. I'll return you in the morning." He reasoned.

She stared deeply into his amber-colored eyes before shrugging in defeat. She felt no desire to hit him and wanted to escape from this stifling place, even for a little bit. She decided to let him do what he wanted and slowly fell asleep in his arms. Hibird had remained unruffled by the sudden change in position and watched the ayakashi closely while Roll remained asleep in the bracelet.

* * *

 **Crowding**

When Hibari woke up - still in the arms of the herbivorous ayakashi - she found herself surrounded by different types of ayakashi. It was definitely _crowding_ and she felt a slight twitch to beat them up but decided to let it go at the moment. She felt completely relaxed in his presence and leaned on his chest with her eyes closed.

She heard the flapping of wings and knew that Hibird had taken flight. The noises were drowned out by only one person and that was the man she was currently leaning on. She could feel him and smell his scent. It was... _ **nice**_ , she decided.

* * *

 **Thoughts**

 _"Wow!"_

 _"Ohhh...so that's...!"_

 _"The one that the Sodaisho went to try and seduce every night."_

 _"The number one beauty in all of Kyoto!"_

 _"What do you think, Karasu-Tengu?"_

 _"I'm amazed. She's even more beautiful than rumored."_

 _"But doesn't she seem kind of sleepy?"_

Hibari eyes snapped open and she leaned out of his chest. She saw him looking smug for some reason she couldn't nor wouldn't try to understand. She also took note of their words and thought to correct them.

"Hn. I was never the princess you keep mentioning, I'm just here to keep ayakashi occupied from eating that herbivore's liver." She said.

"""EHH?"""

"I knew that already though." The herbivorous ayakashi mentioned.

"Oh?"

* * *

 **Declaration**

"Kyoya."

For the first time since she came to this era, her given name had been called out. She looked at him at once. Normally, she would bite someone to death for calling her so casually but hearing her name come out from his lips didn't sound so bad.

"Hn?"

"Let us become man and wife."

The reactions of his subordinates were instantaneous and amusing to watch. The bird ayakashi - Karasu-Tengu if she remembered correctly - was voicing out why on earth the herbivorous ayakashi would want to lie with her. Another of his subordinates, a Yuki-Onna, wondered what was so good about her.

* * *

 **Irritation**

Hibari felt pissed, the crowding and the incessant noise was now getting into her nerves. She stood up and brandished out her tonfas. The irritation fueling her purple flames to come to life and coat her weapons. The sudden feeling of bloodlust coming from her made the whole crowd stop and look at her.

"For crowding, I'll bite you to death."

She took a step forward and just at the same time, the herbivorous ayakashi moved to intercept her attack. He tried to calm her down with soothing words. "Come on Kyoya, you don't have to be like that. They were just getting a little rowdy but don't worry, they'll be quiet - " He looked at his subordinates, directing his last words to them. " - right, _**guys**_?"

"""Y-y-yes, Sodaisho!"""

* * *

 **Confession**

The crisis was averted for now, Nurarihyon decided that it was high time they returned to the compound. He took her in his arms once again which he noticed that she didn't hit him for touching her so casually. He bid goodbye to his subordinates and went out of the establishment. In just a few minutes, they had arrived. He grabbed her hand to stop her from moving further away from him.

"Kyoya, you are special. I've watched you for a long time and my feelings only become stronger." He confessed in a confident manner. "To put it bluntly, I'm in love with you." _Even if you kept attacking me every time I visited you_ , he added mentally as an afterthought.

"Be my wife."

* * *

 **Kiss**

It was silent for a moment before she finally spoke up. "Hn. That won't be possible, herbivore." She said as she turned to face him directly. "I was never meant to be here in this time."

"What do you mean?" He was confused by her answer.

"Hn. I don't expect you to understand, but - " She pulled him downward all of a sudden and kissed him. It wasn't chaste much to his surprise, rather, she was devouring him wholly. He kissed her back just as deeply in order to display his own dominance. She pulled back and looked at him with her half-lidded eyes as she walked backwards into the room.

 _"Come."_

And he followed.

* * *

 **Evening**

He closed the sliding doors as he went inside the room. He watched the woman whom he fell in love with approach him slowly. In a matter of minutes, they were already naked and in each other's arms under the covers of the futon. He took the lead as he showed her what he could do to her as a lover. She cried out his name for the first time when she climaxed. He had expected her to be tired after they made love for the first time but he was quickly proved wrong when she demonstrated her nearly-infinite endurance.

* * *

 **Love**

"Kyoya, do you love me?"

She took a peek at the naked man in front of her. He was handsome and overwhelmingly charismatic. A great leader just like her boss (although he was definitely more suave than him). She did not answer him verbally and instead gave him a grunt. She pressed her body closer to his and promptly fell asleep.

Her only thoughts before falling asleep were:

 _I do love you, herbivore._

* * *

 **Ring**

The next morning, he had already disappeared. She hummed in acknowledgement before getting up to dress herself. Hibird chirped as it flew inside to land on her finger. Her eyes suddenly flitted to the futon to find a single stain of blood on it, indicating her current deflowered status. She took it outside and burned it with her flames to hide the evidence.

Just as she did so, the phone hidden in her sleeve which had been so silent for long began to ring. She took it out and answered.

* * *

 **Call**

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."She spoke up.

 _"Thank kami-sama you answered! We were so worried Kyoya, when you hadn't returned after five minutes. Luckily, Giannini-san, Shouichi-kun and Spanner-san managed to build a device to return you to the present time. It took a long time so please forgive me!"_

"Hn. I'll be expecting a spar when I get back."

 _"Yes!"_

The sound of the princess herbivore's scream distracted her.

 _"Whoa! What was that, Kyoya? Did something happen?"_

"I'll be needing a few more hours." She said before cutting off the call to investigate what was happening.

* * *

 **Awaken**

When Hibari woke up to find herself among a small group of princesses (including her charge), she felt irritated that she was taken out so easily. It was an unexpected ambush and a huge mistake on her part for underestimating those pesky ayakashi. The scream of another princess shook her out of thoughts. She watched as a female humanoid ayakashi sucked the liver out of one of the princesses.

It suddenly grabbed the princess herbivore and declared how she would be a part of the foundation of a thousand-year old demon capital. "Surrender yourself, my beautiful princess!"

Hibari could sense that woman's aura and found herself grinning. It seemed she would be getting the fight she wanted after all.

* * *

 **Light**

Hagoromo-Gitsune was just seconds away from eating Yohime's liver when a purple shadow lunged towards her. Her subordinates blocked the attack in time but she was surprised by how fast it was. The shadow was revealed to be one of the young women her subordinates kidnapped.

"Oya, oya, what do we have here?" She remarked.

The woman glared at her as she returned her weapons back into the sleeves of her purple kimono. She suddenly took out what looked to be a small hedgehog hidden under the layers of her hair.

"Roll, _Cambio Forma._ " She said and was suddenly enveloped by a purple light.

* * *

 **Weak**

The subordinates of Hagoromo-Gitsune were astounded at how the _ningen_ woman attacked their beloved leader so blatantly. It quickly changed to surprise after they saw her being enveloped by a purple light and her clothes switching to something else. They didn't recognize it and felt no need to do so. Instead, they attacked her back but were quickly annihilated by her strange weapons and flames.

She yawned in boredom. "So weak. This herbivores aren't worth anything at all to be bitten to death by me." She said and then looked fixedly on the fox ayakashi. "You. Get here and fight me."

* * *

 **Unknown**

Just as the fox ayakashi was about to take a step forward, the sudden intrusion of a mass of unknown youki appeared. Hibari quickly recognized it as the group that belonged to the herbivorous ayakashi. Her mood darkened when she saw him. He looked around and was relieved when his eyes locked with her own. He quickly appeared at her side and gently touched her face.

"Are you alright, Kyoya?" He asked.

"Hn. You didn't have to come, herbivore. I could handle all of them myself."

"But you're my woman and I wouldn't dare to leave someone whom I care about alone."

"Tch."

* * *

 **Identity**

 _"Who are you?"_

Nurarihyon glared at the ayakashi in front of them. "I am the Sodaisho of the Nura Clan, Nurarihyon." He introduced himself. "You took my woman and for that, you will pay." He added to his introduction.

He was suddenly poked at the side and he saw his lover poking him with the edge of her weapon. She looked furious at him but he decided to ignore it at the moment. She huffed in annoyance before readying her stance. She glanced at him.

"You better fight with your all, herbivore - " She said to him. " - or _I'll bite you to death._ "

"Of course." And he released his youki.

* * *

 **Climb**

After being cut down by the exorcist blade known as _Nenekirimaru_ (Koremitsu had handed it to Nurarihyon before he left for Osaka Castle), Hagoromo-Gitsune fled to the top of the roof. She sounded hysterical as she tried to chase after her escaping power.

He felt his torn clothes being tugged and saw Kyoya glaring at him. "Hn. You're keeping me waiting, herbivore." She said and then went ahead. He blinked his eyes in surprise at her reaction and decided to follow after her once Gyuuki assured him that they could take care of the battle currently happening around him.

 _That's it! Climb! Just like that, go forth, up towards the Lord of Pandemonium!_

* * *

 **Flames**

Hibari was busy dodging the fox ayakashi's tails by the time the herbivore arrived. He sounded slightly tired after running all those steps and it seemed she caught the fox's intentions of attacking him once she saw the glint in her eyes. The tail was fast but she was even quicker. She intercepted it and cut it off before it could put a hole right through his heart. Her flames burning it until nothing was left.

The herbivore looked surprised when he noticed her presence. He panted. "To think that my woman had to save me from an unexpected attack. How low of me to be so weak right in front of you."

* * *

 **Shikigami**

Keikain Hidemoto certainly wasn't expecting to see another figure on top of the roof of Osaka Castle once he arrived. She wore odd clothes but was quite beautiful. A circular object appeared on her finger, slowly multiplying as it whirled around it. She threw them on Hagoromo-Gitsune, rendering her unable to move her body or tails. He took it as a chance to use Shikigami Hagun on the fox ayakashi to completely immobilize her.

On the other hand, he took note of how Nurarihyon managed to drive her back this far. The ayakashi whom he was interested in started to grumble on how he was interfering with the fight. He simply gave him a smile and the chance to cut her down.

* * *

 **Finale**

The fox ayakashi's spirit escaped from the human body and would have cursed Nurarihyon to be unable to have ayakashi children if not for Hibari intervening. She decided that the fox was irritating her and promptly burned her with her Dying Will Flames. It worked and Hagoromo-Gitsune had no choice but to flee lest she would continue to burn.

"Kyoya."

She turned to face him but her phone began to ring. To the two's bewilderment, they watched as she picked up the phone to answer it.

 _"It's ready."_

"Hn. Let me just say my goodbyes."

"Wait, you're leaving?" The herbivorous ayakashi asked in a hurt tone.

"I did say I wasn't from this time. I came from from the future to be exact."

"Then I'll wait. I'll find you when the time comes."

 _"400 years then. I'll be waiting."_ And then she disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

 **Aftermath**

Once she arrived, she was immediately bombarded with hugs from her boss and fellow guardians. She hit them with her tonfas though before they could even do so. Out of curiosity, they asked what had happened to her but she remained quiet. She moved outside and returned to her room as if nothing had happened at all.

 _"Hey, what do you think happened to her?"_

 _"She was in her Vongola Gear, did she fight someone?"_

 _"I'm EXTREMELY curious!"_

 _"Oi! Shut it Turf-top!"_

 _"Hahahaha, it seems like Hibari-senpai doesn't want to talk."_

 _"Kufufufu, to think that our dear skylark acted like we came here for nothing."_

 _"Aah! Come on guys! Please settle down!"_

* * *

 **Discovery**

Months later, Hibari found herself collapsing after finishing another mission. When she awoke, the perverted herbivore told her that she was actually with child and that she shouldn't accept any missions in the near future. The news of her pregnancy spread like wildfire and the rest were wondering who on earth the father was. She remained silent and complied with his suggestion at the meantime.

"With child, huh?" She gently touched her stomach and smiled a little. "I suppose it would be good to give him a surprise when we meet again."

* * *

 **Birth**

Hibari screamed and groaned in pain as she exerted all her effort to push the baby out. It was a painful process but in the end, everything was worth it. She asked for her son from the perverted doctor once she had awoken and smiled when she saw her baby. It was a beautiful black-haired boy who would undoubtedly look like his father in the future. The others were shocked when they saw her smile but decided not to comment on it.

""Kyoya-san, what are you going to name him?"" Both Kyoko and Haru asked her in curiosity.

It took only one look and she knew what to name him.

 _"Rihan."_

* * *

 **Ball**

Two years passed since Rihan's birth and just as she thought, he was exactly like his father. His hair was pure black unlike the dual-colored hair she had seen during her trip to the past. Her two years of waiting proved unfruitful as he still hadn't arrived, nevertheless, she still continued to do so.

It was the night of the annual Vongola Ball and she was dressed in her dark purple kimono in memory of their meeting even though it was indicated in the invitation to wear a dress. Rihan took a liking to the kimono with green and black stripes to which she did not fault him for that. They dined and ate at the corner until she decided it was time for a break. She headed outside with Rihan in her arms.

* * *

 **Reunion**

She was simply walking around when she felt his familiar presence. "Kyoya." He called out to her from behind. She turned around to bonk him on the head with her tonfa which she expertly took out from her sleeve. He groaned in pain for a moment before chuckling.

"You haven't changed at all."

"Hn. I have. I birthed your son you stupid herbivore."

"S-s-son?!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Where?"

"Here." She indicated to the boy quietly sleeping in her arms.

He took a good look at him and then grinned. "The clan will be surprised when they hear of this." He said and turned to look at her, only to be shocked when he found her gone. She had already walked a few steps forward.

* * *

 **Surprise**

The people invited to the ball were dumbfounded when they found the Vongola Cloud Guardian right beside an unfamiliar-looking man. Just like her, he was dressed in a kimono. He had odd-looking hair as it protruded sideways and had two colors, specifically gold and black. They noticed how Rihan was sleeping soundly in her arms.

 _Wait._

They looked back and forth between the two males and soon realized that the man was Kyoya's mystery man! Panic and chaos ensued at the sudden realization.

* * *

 **Future**

Many years passed and Nura Rihan had grown into a fine and handsome young man. He grew up under both the mafia (his mother's side) and the ayakashi clan (his father's side). They were a peculiar couple and his mother often hit his father when they saw each other but he could tell that they loved each other deeply.

He wished that he could have someone like that in the future.

 _Eventually he would and have a son named Rikuo..._

 _...but that's another story._

* * *

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

 **Haha! My first completed story! Finaalllyyyy! Woohooo!**

 **Thanks for reading this.**

 **:)**


End file.
